Complicated
by thatsyou
Summary: Life with Tony Stark is always complicated. If fixing things is so hard why breaking them is so easy?
1. Chapter 1 Life

Complicated

Author: devilishheat101

Rating: T (M for later chapters)

Summary: Life with Tony Stark was always complicated.

December 2008

Some months after Tony Stark's announcement to the press that he was indeed Iron Man, Pepper was entering in a small café, to buy two coffees for Tony and her before her attention went to a small TV placed in the farthest corner of the shop.

The reporter was talking about an Iron Man mission, about Tony and about a group of terrorists who were trying to hi-jack a plane.

_Tony Stark was immediately called by the USA president, to try and stop the terrorists before something similar to 11/9/2001 was going to happen. Iron Man arrived in New York twenty minutes after the initial call, talked to the police and then flew into the dark, winter sky. The multibillionaire industrialist has turned out to be a great deal with the terrorist group The Ten Rings who confirmed the rumors that they were the group who kidnapped Tony Stark a year ago…_

Pepper's mouth dropped in shock as she registered the words escaping the reporter's mouth. She quickly looked for her Blackberry and checked her messages. There were no messages from Tony neither from Rhodey or Jarvis as a matter of fact.

Pepper went outside to call Rhodey. She dialed quickly his number and when no one picked up she started to alarm.

"Pick up. Pick up, please." She muttered.

The phone went dead and a dry voice at the other part of the phone spoke.

"Hey, here is Rhodes, I'm currently busy so after the beep goes, you know what to say."

Pepper closed her Blackberry before heading in the café once again. She approached the TV and listened carefully. A girl who was sitting at one of the tables looked at her for a strangely at her for a couple of minutes before asking her.

"I'm sorry, are you the famous Pepper Potts?" She asked.

Pepper turned to face her, surprised that she knew who she is.

"Yes."

"Wow…" She said.

Pepper raised an eyebrow, looking intently at her.

"Hey people…" She started.

The rest of the café looked at her interested.

"She is Iron Man's personal assistant. Tony Stark's PERSONAL assistant."

The crowd dropped glasses and gasped at the woman smiling nervously back at them.

Pepper covered her face with her hands before turning to leave.

**Ten minutes after**

"Jarvis, please tell me Mr. Stark's location."

"I'm sorry Miss Potts but the radar doesn't identify any sign of Mr. Stark." Jarvis told her sincerely.

"What do you mean?" Her voice betrayed her.

"Mr. Stark asked me specifically not to tell you any details about his missions."

"Fine." She almost shouted as she hung up.

She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed quite audibly.

"I'm sorry Miss." A man voice came from behind.

She turned to see a handsome blonde man who was starring at her intently. She didn't blush, however when Tony did that, she would find herself blushing.

He gave his hand out for her to take it.

She accepted it politely.

"Jay – "Wink. " – Benz."

Pepper smiled widely at his attempt to seduce her.

"Virginia Potts."

Jay smiled.

"I was sure I met you before. You're Tony Stark's PA, right?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Would you like to go somewhere, not to mention your boss isn't here to disturb you with daily activities?" He grinned.

"Of course." She smiled.

"By the way –"He started.

"- I'm Karl Benz's third nephew."

She looked confused for a moment but he seemed to register that.

"Do you know the auto trademark Mercedes Benz?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, you mean that German car producer?"

"Yes."

"So you're…"

"The creator's third nephew." He cleared.

"Wow, that's some news." Pepper told herself.

Now she was accepting his proposal even if she was worried sick about Tony's little escapade with Iron Man back in NY. Well, she thought this may be a little cliché but she needed it. If only this would help her take her mind off Tony because since the little thing from the Fireman's Benefit, now Pepper was having a hard time restraining herself not daydreaming about him every time.

**After two hours**

"You sure you had fun?" Jay asked her.

"Yes."

Pepper's attention once again flew to a TV where some helicopters were filming the scene where Iron Man was trying to get the plane in a safe place, not anywhere near the city.

Suddenly the plane exploded and the image turned black for two seconds as Pepper's jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

"You okay?"

When she didn't respond him, he shook her.

"…my god." She muttered.

"Tony."

Before the TV turned on again, Pepper found herself exiting the door and heading towards her Audi.

"Hey, Pepper." Jay shouted.

"Call me later. I need to get to the mansion."

With that said, there was no speed limit for Virginia Potts as she managed to pull over at Tony's mansion in five point seven minutes.

Inside the house

"Jarvis!" Pepper shouted.

"Miss Potts please turn your attention to the screen."

Red flames and black clouds of dust and smoke were shown on the big screen in Tony Stark's living room.

"Tell me he's alright. Please." She pleaded as her knees didn't listen to her anymore.

She collapsed onto the marble floor, still looking at the screen.

The reporter came once again in the attention.

_We're so sorry for the inconvenience but the explosion has caused damage to three major buildings in the Manhattan area and an helicopter crashed before the remains of the plane landed in the Central Park. _

_There is no sign of Iron Man…_

_Will this be the end for Tony Stark? Is his life complete? _

The reporter asked rhetorical questions. Of course his life wasn't complete. She's been a foul denying his requirement. Every superhero needs to have a wrecked girlfriend.

Tony's words came crashing into her mind.

She stumbled to the couch and climbed onto it before starting to cry.

'Not again. I can't lose him once again.'

She was so mad at him because he didn't tell her where he was going and now – this.

"Miss Potts." Jarvis's voice intervened.

"I think you should look on your office desk. Mr. Stark has left you a note."

Pepper shot up quickly and ran to her office.

_Miss Potts, _

_The world needs to be saved once again. I will be in New York trying to stop The Ten Rings (my kidnappers) from crashing another plane in another building, as it happened seven years ago._

_I'll be safe. Don't worry yet again. I don't want you sad or something. Jarvis will tell you anything you'd like to know. I'll make it home before evening._

She stopped at those words. Anything. Then why didn't he respond to her inquiry.

"Jarvis. Tell me exactly what's wrong." She asked with her lips trembling.

_P.S: I need you to get another dress because we'll be attending the fourth annual Fireman's Benefit. _

"Oh, God." Now she was trembling head to toe.

"Turn your attention once again to the screen in your office, Miss Potts. You will find the answer yourself."

The dust cleared and now the helicopter was filming quite a scene.

_Thanks._

_-Tony_

"Tony."

A gold and red suit, very much _damaged_, lying in the middle of the street. The helmet was broken apart from his suit. Tony was standing there in an awkward position. Then her eyes noticed something else.

Blood.

So much blood.

Blood coming from the back of his head, from his mouth.

From everywhere.

God.

Ambulances, police cars and firefighters.

She stood and watched the terrible scene, paralyzed.

**Yeah, I know. Quite a story. Review and I'll make it worth. Thanks for reading.**

**Devilishheat101**


	2. Chapter 2 Dying

Complicated

Author: devilishheat101

Rating: T (M for later chapters)

Summary: Life with Tony Stark is always complicated.

Chapter 2: Dying

Four hours later

Beep.

She refused to pick up her Blackberry, which was standing onto the marble floor into Tony Stark's living room. She refused to look anywhere from the enormous plasma TV.

Beep.

She refused anything that had any connection outside the mansion (except the plasma).

Pepper was shocked. She's seen Tony drunk, aroused, naked, hurt and disappointed. But this – she has no idea what means. Of course she does because since Iron Man he comes home from a mission with lots of cuts and bruises.

No, you're not thinking of that. He's not. He cannot be.

She's almost lost him in Afghanistan and to admit, she was destroyed all those three months without him. She was in love with him many years ago and since Afghanistan all of that grew into something unfamiliar for her. She _wanted _him. Truth is told.

P.S: I need you to get another dress because we'll be attending the fourth annual Fireman's Benefit.

Not that again, she told herself. Not the Fireman's Gala again because that would remember her more of what happened a year ago. And it wasn't pleasant. _The backless dress, the dance, all those intimate touches, his hand holding hers, his breath on her neck, the rooftop, his hand leading her outside, the nervous conversation, the social security number, his hand on her bare back, she leaning almost nervous, her need to touch him, to feel him, his lips..._

God, now she needed that drink.

"Oh, fuck it!" She screamed, hitting the Blackberry who wouldn't stop ringing.

"Pepper." Rhodes voice came through the air.

"Oh, my God. Rhodey, what happened? Please tell me the truth." She begged.

Rhodes sighed and said nothing for an eternity.

"Pepper, we need you to take the jet and come here." Something terribly wrong happened. And Pepper could tell from his tone.

Pepper closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Rhodey…"

"Just take it please."

"Wha- what happened?"

"Pepper. Please."

She was holding back a sob when Rhodes hung up.

_What if love is like winning at poker. Today you win but tomorrow you don't have luck._

After seven hours

It was eleven o'clock in New York and Pepper just landed on the airport.

There was a cab waiting for her.

After fifteen minutes

She hurried herself upstairs, taking two steps a time. Rhodes was waiting at the door dressed in his usual uniform but with a black shirt. When Pepper saw that she almost fainted.

"You came."

"Yes." She sobbed.

"Just, if you want you can go there."

She looked him in the eyes and saw something like pain.

"James, please tell me."

"Enter."

He opened the door for her and she entered with steady steps.

Pepper bit her lip before looking at Tony. He was lying helpless on the hospital bed with many, many apparatus keeping him alive.

James came after her and sighed.

"They told me that he has only two hours left."

Pepper tried to look confused but she knew what the military man just said.

She went to his bed and touched his hand with her fingers, wanting to feel him. Feel his touch back but never happened.

**Promise I'll make it better if you review. I have some exams to study for and I don't know if I can post anything here in three weeks. **

**If you review, maybe you'll have luck.**

**Devilishheat101**


	3. Chapter 3 Poker winning

Complicated

Author: devilishheat101

Rating: T (M for later chapters)

Summary: Life with Tony Stark is always complicated.

Chapter 3: Poker winning

Pepper's phone rang once again. That was really getting on her nerves. She pulled her Blackberry from her purse and brought it to her right ear.

"Virginia Potts."

"Jay here."

"Oh, hi Jay."

"Just wanted to ask you if everything is all right? You seemed a bit sad when you left this morning."

"No. I mean yes I am fine." – Strange way of telling this.

She sighed.

"Actually not. My boss had an accident and he's hurt pretty badly. The doctors say that he has only an hour left until you know-"

A tear crept down on her cheek and she wiped it with her thumb.

"I'm so sorry." He confessed softly.

"I don't even know what I have to do next."

She sighed again.

"Where are you?"

"New York."

"Do you want me to come over there?"

"What? No. You don't have to waste time and money just to stick with me."

"It's all right, Pepper. Tomorrow I have a meeting in the Big Apple."

When she didn't respond he sighed.

"I'll be there."

With that said he hung up.

All the lights under her eyes were too smooth and almost immediately she fell asleep.

She had the strangest dream of all time.

_She dreamed that she was in his arms and he was taking her into his bedroom. He was kissing her but she tried not to notice the absence of facial hair or the smoothest dark hair she's ever had her fingers in. Suddenly the image of Tony lying dead in the hospital bed haunted her. She screamed in her dream as in reality._

She woke up with a hand shaking her gently.

"Pepper, wake up." Rhodey told her.

Pepper opened her eyes and took in sight everything in the hospital waiting room.

"Don't tell me." She didn't dare to look in his eyes.

"Mhmmm…"

"Did he…?" She asked far too scared to know the truth.

Rhodey pointed at the door and Pepper followed him mechanical.

She watched the doctors move around Tony's bed before she could get a clear vision of him lying there in the same position like an hour before.

Pepper watched as Rhodey went to discuss with a doctor.

"I know you said it's almost impossible for him to – recover. But seriously he's Tony Stark, multibillionaire industrialist, Stark Industries CEO and president. Iron Man. Money. Understand?"

The doctor nodded and discussed further with him.

"And money is not a problem. We'll pay for everything just to make sure he's gonna make it through."

The atmosphere was too tight and dry.

In his mind he was drifting. This could not be the end for him, at least not now when he was heading towards the right place. He was trying to fix things, make them all work perfectly not as he did when he was a playboy and a boozer.

He was trying to be good enough for her. He knew she would give up one day but now it seemed like passing through a painful truth. He didn't kiss her when he had his chance, on the rooftop and yesterday he wrote something more like his feelings. Another dress. Oh, how he wanted to touch her back but his hand was standing there like a useless thing. He wanted to dance again, even if that would mean their last dance together. The pain in his heart was unbearable.

All good things come to an end, he thought.

But what did he do such good? He's only playing the superhero for a couple of months now and all this… didn't matter much.

Yinsen told him not to waste his life. Like hell, he wanted to shout, because he was trying to even if people around him didn't quite notice.

He was mad at him, mad at Pepper because she wasn't paying enough attention to him, trying to fix things between them and that damned line was shouting to be crossed.

He knew she was hiding her feelings. And why she was so stubborn, just as a matter of fact.

All those late evenings spent at his mansion with her working as hard as she could. All those evenings when she'd pass him some papers to sign, and he would brush his fingers over hers before looking in her eyes. He knew that betrayed her.

All those nights when he came from a mission, worn, when she took care of him. When she tucked him between the silk sheets and covered him with a warm blanket. He was an ass as usually and he'd tell her a naughty comment as like 'why not keep me company', not realizing that he was hurting her.

And when he came upstairs for a glass of water and when he saw her standing on his couch, writing at her laptop with supersonic speed, she would notice a spark in his eyes that wouldn't left her alone those nights.

Spark of hope. Spark of desire. Spark of passion. Spark of anything else as in Harry Potter, Spark of That-Should-Not-Be-Named.

That night, when she leaned in, when he could smell her red hair smelling as vanilla, he knew he loved her.

The time passed and his feelings for her grew anytime he would see her.

The wrecked girlfriend was just a cliché discussion because if he wanted her, he needed to be more direct.

Now.

Well, all good things come to an end.

And the bad things.

He would finally meet his former friend, Obadiah. And he knew, Obi was now cheering from his grave at the sight of Tony being helpless and hurt.

_He did not want this to be the end for him. He'll fight till the end. He'll prove her he's good enough and he can make it serious. He wanted a family, truth be told. Someone who'll wait for him to return anytime he was gone, someone who will love him head to toe, good or worse. _

**In the morning**

Pepper slept quite well, acknowledging the fact that Tony was still alive. Jay was just making his entrance in the waiting room and Pepper smiled weakly back at him.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi."

He leaned in and brushed his lips over her cheek.

Rhodey just walked past them, not noticing who were they, but after a second he re-entered in the room and looked rather oddly at Pepper who was smirking.

"I'm sorry, I know you?" He asked.

"Jay Benz."

He gave Rhodey his hand but James being clever didn't take it. Instead he looked intently at Pepper.

"You two?"

"Well…" They both began suddenly.

"We've just met yesterday." Jay cleared.

Rhodey still looked a bit shocked.

"Um… the doctors said that we can go in and see him now."

"I am going first." Pepper said.

"And I am coming with you if you don't mind." Jay said as well.

She smiled at him and he took her hand and led her in the dark room.

Rhodey chuckled before entering himself.

Jay looked at Tony curious for the first time in his life. Pepper giggled absently and Rhodey gave him a death glare.

They stood there for a couple of minutes before a move was heard from Tony's bed. Pepper shook her head in disbelief but went closer.

Tony moved his head a bit and coughed.

Rhodey looked at him and back at Pepper. He really did move.

"Call the doctor." Pepper told Rhodey who went quickly after the doctor.

Tony coughed once again and a little trace of blood appeared at his bottom lip.

"God, Tony. Please stay calm; the doctor will be here in a minute."

The doctor came in a hurry with Rhodey leading him.

**After ten minutes**

Pepper could not believe that Tony was truly awake. She mentally kicked herself for even thinking of him dead.

She was standing at the room's entrance as she watched the doctor give some indication at Rhodey.

"Water…" Tony hissed in pain as Rhodey hand him a glass of fresh water.

Tony could not hold the glass so Rhodey helped him a bit. Pepper moved slightly, approaching his bed but Jay came after her and held her hand.

When Tony saw Pepper his heart skipped a beat but then again, he noticed an unfamiliar hand holding hers and when he raised his gaze he noticed a good-looking blonde man holding her hand. _Her _hand.

All this happened in a matter of second.

Tony's hand wouldn't listen anymore and he dropped the glass onto the cold floor. He leaned in as it fell to catch it before it was gone but the glass scattered onto the ground before he could catch it.

The little glass pieces torn in his hand, making tiny cuts to appear into his palm.

He refused to look at her, at them. He hissed once again, but now in frustration and Pepper could tell that.

Rhodey didn't seem to notice why he had dropped the glass so he went quickly to get him another one.

"Here, mate. You gave us quite a scare." Rhodey said as he handed him another glass of water.

Pepper came near him and took his wounded hand and looked at the tiny cuts. After he drank the water, he withdraws his hand from hers and looked away.

Pepper brushed a strand of hair from his forehead and sighed.

Jay was looking intently at them both, officially observing the tension between them.

Tony refused to look at her and Pepper noticed that.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked a bit too formal.

He didn't respond and before Pepper turned to leave he opened his mouth.

"No."

Pepper acted that she never heard him and she turned to leave with Jay soon behind her.

She knew what that meant. That meant that Tony Stark was acting like a two year-old child and he was jealous.

"No." He said a bit louder making Pepper turn and face him staring in her eyes.

She noticed that his eyes were hesitant and too be frankly that spark which was almost all the time in his eyes wasn't present now.

"What's wrong, Mr. Stark?"

Ah, she's using that name again. He huffed and turned away.

"My head fuckin' hurts. Platypus!" He shouted.

"Is there a problem?" Rhodey asked from behind a curtain.

"I need an aspirin." He breathed in the scent of vanilla coming from her red-headed assistant.

Jay knew something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it, anyway, her boss was acting weird. He shouldn't, right? He asked himself.

They exited the room in silence, letting Tony rest, or so they thought.

"What's wrong with him?" Jay asked finally broking the awkward silence.

"He's sedated." She said quietly.

"Is he always like that?"

"No. Course not." Pepper frowned at him. He was really cute. She's beginning to like it.

Behind the door, Tony was regretting his earlier thoughts of coming back to her and prove her he can do it seriously.

He's been missing a day and she finds herself a boyfriend, a cute one. Wait a second; did I just admit that he's cute? Tony kicked the sheet down from his warm body and stood up with a hiss of pain. This is going to be a long vacation, Tony thought.

Pepper stopped in the front of the window and looked at the dark winter sky. It's only two weeks till Christmas and suddenly a snowflake fell onto the window making Pepper sniff.

_Why lovers break each other's hearts?_

The end?


	4. Chapter 4 Wet Dreams

Complicated

Author: devilishheat101

Rating: M

Chapter 4: Wet Dreams

_**Adult content notice**_

Tony Stark was standing in the hallway of his empty mansion. It was a day left till Christmas and Tony was alone. Why? That's a good reason. Since that little escapade with Pepper and her so-called boyfriend, that blonde who pretends he is Karl Benz's third nephew or so Pepper told him.

The next week from his accident, the doctors released him and nothing was quite the same.

First, Pepper was staying at his mansion only five hours a day and she was going out before Tony could even notice. Her behavior has changed since the day he woke up in that bed.

He was restricted from work at least two months till his ribs fixed at their place and to be honest he was playing dirty. Whenever Pepper wasn't there he went downstairs and worked on his suit.

This evening he didn't have plans. He just stood there in the hallway daydreaming about his assistant.

The windows were cleaned last week and they were pretty shiny. He looked outside his mansion. The waves hit the rocks with a tremendous force, sending drops of water onto his terrace. The sky was dark, unusual for Christmas. Usually it was clear but now it had a strange shade of grey.

Pepper left the mansion yesterday, in a hurry but before she left she had told him Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, consisting that they wouldn't see each other for a week.

The Christmas tree just stood there and Tony could sense it was grinning at him. He huffed and sat onto his couch. A Sony Vaio laptop stood there on the coffee table waiting to be opened. Tony took the coffee mug and brought it to his lips, taking a sip, before opening the laptop and logged in to check his mails.

_1 message from jay_jaybenz_z_

Tony knew that name. Is the name of Pepper's boyfriend? God.

He clicked on it and the message only read two words.

_Merry Christmas!_

And an attachment to it. Tony opened the movie file and he was surprised to see a room and the attention was focused on the door. Suddenly Jay *Tony hissed* and Pepper appeared in the shot. Tony's mouth dropped wide as he registered the fact that they were kissing and removing clothing frantically.

Tony could feel himself tensing at that sight.

The camera fell onto the ground and in that position it shown much more.

Tony closed his eyes not wanting to see what is going to happen next.

The seconds passed like years and suddenly from the little speaker Tony heard Pepper moan.

_Fuck it. _Tony opened his eyes for a second just to catch a glimpse of Jay standing on the top of her and thrusting in her with no hesitation, making Pepper moan.

He closed the laptop quickly and threw it across the room, hitting the wall.

That night Tony dreamed. He had the most erotic dream of all time.

_They were kissing passionately and he was leading her into his bedroom. He threw her onto the soft sheets and kissed her once again but now gentle and loving. They removed their clothes and he looked intently in her eyes waiting for her answer. She just looked back at him and moaned his name. That was all for him. He thrusted in her with a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him deep inside of her. He thrusted every time harder than the last and her breathing was coming in short gasps and it was full of love. He kept whispering her that he loves her and when he felt her tensing, he shouted I love you as hard as he could and she came making him kiss her once again, passionately as she moaned his name. After a few more thrusts, he came along with a sob, making her kiss him again as she kept her fingers moving through his dark hair telling him she loves him too. The both fell onto the soft silk sheets and he pulled her in his arms, holding her like his life was depending on her. Then she brushed a strand of hair from his sweaty forehead and smiled before leaning in and kissing him gently as their first kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes before they both fell into the dreams land. _

Then she disappeared making Tony wake up full of sweat. When he realized that it was just a dream he turned and the truth hit him. The sheets were wet. Oh, fuck, he thought. He's not a horny 16 years old anymore.

"Merry Christmas! Ho-ho-ho." He told himself as he got up to clean himself.

He wondered what happened meanwhile with Pepper and his fucking boyfriend. He told himself that she didn't enjoyed that thing as much as he did, even if he had make love with her only in dream.

**Review please, and tell me if I should continue this. If I don't get any, I'll stop writing.**


	5. Chapter 5 Snow and Carols

Complicated

Author: devilishheat101

Rating: T

A/N: Sorry for some of my readers who thought I don't know the Iron Man universe. I dare to say that I have read some of the comics. I don't have them all but a small collection. English is not my main language, so I don't use it every day and so I don't live in the States or in the UK where you can find them easily in some of the stores. These are just some fan fiction so you can write anything you have in your mind, respecting or not the comics.

Okay, so you don't mind the story is in the movieverse not respecting the comics, promise this'll be better but still, I can't make it perfect. Hope you'll understand. By the way, I promised I'll make it better so I thought it was about time for Pepper to recognize her mistake and forgive him.

Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing it because it helps me to improve the writing.

Chapter 5: Snow and Carols

Tony thought it'll be a wise idea to call Pepper just to spend some time hearing her voice. It really helped even if he didn't admit it loud.

Instead he dialed Rhodey's number. He waited until a click was heard and a sleepy voice responded him.

"Rhodes here."

"I need to talk to you."

Tony heard the sheets moving and he knew he had just called when Rhodey was sleeping.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"I- um… you know Pepper's boyfriend?"

"Duh." Rhodey responded with a small laugh.

He stopped for a second, taking a deep breath.

"Last night he sent me an e-mail which said just 'Merry Christmas'."

Tony shifted in his bed so he could look out the window.

"And?"

"And it contained a video."

Rhodey was listening intently, Tony could notice because he didn't even breathe.

"I really don't know how I can tell this to you." He confessed.

"Just say it."

"They were hav-having sex."

Rhodey's mouth dropped at his words and he stood up, walking out his room.

"I knew I shouldn't have called you so early, I'm sorry, but-"

"Tony? Stop. Do you hear me? You're tired and angry, whatever. You need to calm down before anything bad will happen."

"Well, I suppose you're right."He sighed.

"Just, don't think too much of that, okay?"

"Can't Rhodey."

Tony confessed in a dry tone, making Rhodey wonder what was really happening to him lately.

"Why? It's just, you've never really cared about what she's been doing."

Tony sighed once again before replying.

"I would rather prefer she'd have sex with me, Rhodey. Not with that dipshit."

Rhodey dropped the coffee mug at his friend's statement. Tears threatened to fall from Tony's eyes as Rhodey heard a sniff.

"I wanted to fight to get back to her. Look what she gives me in response-"He sniffed again.

"-she fucking hates me for being an ass when that moron held her hand in front of me, when I was in a fuckin' hospital bed, Rhodey!"

"Tony…"

"What?!" Tony asked exasperated.

"You don't even dare to tell me you know what she's been through when she found out you were going to die. Fuckin' idiot. She cried, prayed and begged for you to get through this once again. She had almost lost you back in Afghanistan and now that's how you repay years of being loyal to you and your fucking habits, sex and drinks, Tony."

"B-but…" Tony tried to excuse himself from being such an idiot.

"I'm not finished yet. And don't you even think I haven't seen your face when you saw her and the best, him, holding her hand, trying to support her in a way you couldn't. You never really cared about how she feels about you. You are just a fucking, great idiot and what she's done to you is the best punishment you would ever get from someone who tries to clean every time you screw up."

Rhodey stopped for a second just to start again but Tony didn't care. He heard enough and he knew he couldn't take it anymore so he just simply cut him off.

"I love her."

And he hung up. He stared blankly at the window noticing something white falling down. He got up from his bed and looked outside. It was snowing.

He went quickly to change himself into something more formal as the knocking at his door increased. Tony opened the door and 35 kids made their way into his big mansion. They were followed by some journalists and paparazzi.

He smiled widely when they were singing and he went quickly to his office and brought a mysterious bag along with some cookies and some soda. The kids ate and drank for a couple of minutes before Tony made himself heard.

"How many of you are here?"

"Thirty-five, sir." A boy stated.

"Aha." Tony said pointing at the bag with a wide smile.

"And please don't call me sir; I'd rather prefer Tony instead of the formal way."

First time that day Tony was really happy because the kids made him feel ten years younger and he almost forgot the little problem last night.

The orphanage director came with them and he was waiting outside. Tony went quickly to speak to him and he decided to give them a little extra bonus for the carols, that day. The director came along with Tony and clapped his hands.

"Kids."

They all turned to him and no one moved.

"Mr. Stark who has been so kind to let us sing for him has now decided to give our orphanage the great value of one million dollars."

The kids scattered around and made a move towards Tony who was grinning at them. Then, in a moment they all were around Tony, trying to hug and kiss him.

One little kid who was shy just stood in the door waiting for the others but Tony noticed him and went straight to him.

He was dressed as an angel and he had tears in his eyes. Tony removed them with his thumb and leaned, kissing his forehead affectionately before giving him something the others couldn't see.

The kid smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Tony smiled at him too and shook the director's hand before turning at the others and smiled widely.

"C'mon let's go outside. It's snowing folks." He laughed.

The kids pushed themselves out the door and went to his garden. They started a battle with snowballs and someone hit Tony right in his arc reactor making him giggle absently as he crouched to make a snowball himself. It was the first time it snowed on the West Coast and to be honest Tony loved the snow. He only went in Italy where he saw the snow for the first time.

The battle continued for the next hour when the director called them and before they left the shy kid looked at Tony, making him smile when he saw he was holding the tiny silver angel he'd gave him right in the front of his heart.

Meanwhile in Pepper's apartment was a huge mess, just because she had a fight with her boyfriend didn't mean nothing at all. Pepper knew her heart didn't belong to him. It belonged to the man who was now alone in that huge mansion. She was so sorry for what she's been doing for the last two weeks. She was a bitch and denied her feelings while Tony was standing alone there, waiting for her to apologize. She noticed the look on his face whenever she was with Jay.

She turned on her plasma TV and searched through 600 channels and finally some news was about Tony.

_Tony Stark has finally opened his heart for thirty-five little kids from an orphanage in Los Angeles who came today to sing him some carols. He didn't even comment at the presence of our reporters in his huge mansion… _Pepper didn't seem to notice what the reporter said just because the images were so real. She wanted to touch him badly.

…_the billionaire industrialist donated a million dollars to the orphanage in hope that those kids will have a future. A little child, who was too shy to go to him, stood in the doorway but Tony noticed and went to him. He kissed his forehead affectionately before giving him a little object, making the kid hug him… the late news reports next._

Pepper didn't notice but she had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, hack even on her lips. Tony looked so happy with all those kids around him and even when he had problems he tried to pretend everything was all right.

_When Tony Stark was asked about his assistant his reply was: "She's at home, with the one she loves."_

Pepper's jaw dropped at his sudden declaration and when she noticed the look in his eyes she almost dropped the remote control.

Suddenly the phone rang and Pepper responded quickly.

"Yes?"

No response.

"Tony? Is that you?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah it's me." He said making Pepper breathe in relief.

He stopped when she called his name. Tony. She didn't call him like that since well the incident…

"Um… I just called to wish you Merry Christmas." He said sincerely.

"Thank you, Tony." She whispered his name softly making him shiver.

"I don't want you to think of me. I'm sorry I called so late but… I- you must have plans with your boyfriend and I called – so stupid of me."

He babbled.

"Tony, stop, please. I'm not having any plans."

Pepper could feel Tony feeling alone and sad and honestly she couldn't stop thinking of him.

"Wish you were here." He hung up leaving them both with tears in their eyes.

**An hour later**

He just stood there on the couch looking at his Christmas tree who was huge, occupying most of his living room. Of course there were many gifts beneath them but he didn't bother to open them. Just Gucci, Armani, Bvlgari gifts were standing there untouched.

A knock was heard through the living room and he stood up so quickly and ran to the door. He opened it and stood there like a deer in the headlights at the sudden apparition of a dream.

**Should I continue this? Review till tomorrow 'cuz I have some exams and I really don't have time to write anymore; Review or nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6 Moving fast forward

Complicated

Author: devilishheat101

Rating: T

A/N: I know this story is incredibly full of everything and I promise I'll take it slowly just so you can breathe.

Chapter 6: Moving fast forward

_A knock was heard through the living room and he stood up so quickly and ran to the door. He opened it and stood there like a deer in the headlights at the sudden apparition of a dream._

__________________________________________________________________________________

His jaw dropped and he closed his eyes for a second, asking himself if he really has to do that visit to the doctor. He opened them again. _Guess not._

"Pepper."

"Tony." She said as well, leaning on the doorframe.

He blinked at her twice before shaking his head, which was full of thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by to wish you back Merry Christmas."

He sighed.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Come in." He said leaning as well on the other part of the door.

He followed her into the big living room but Pepper stopped in her tracks, making Tony slam into her.

"What?" He asked.

She still didn't move but Tony noticed her looking towards the Christmas tree.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah. Wow, what?"

He already knew the answer for that question so he went to the bar in the other part of the room. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to pop out from its place.

"What do you drink?"

The question left his mouth before he was willing to let them and he laughed at himself.

"I thought it was obvious."

Pepper stated not aware that her heart was beating as fast as Tony's.

"Yes, pretty obvious. Dry with lots of olives, right?"

"Yes."

"Jarvis, music." Tony yelled from the kitchen, intending to make himself heard.

Five minutes later, Tony returned with two glasses, handed one to Pepper and taking a sip from his. They shared another minute of awkward silence before Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir?"

"Yea?"

"Colonel Rhodes wants to talk to you. He's been waiting on your door for ten minutes."

"Let him in-"He smiled. "-I think he's frozen."

Tony smiled warmly at Rhodey who stopped suddenly, shocked by the two of them.

"I thought-"He started but Tony intervened.

"You know what, Rhodey?"

He looked obviously shocked and Pepper couldn't guess why he was looking that strange to her.

"We'll talk tomorrow or something like that…" He said while leading him outside.

"What the hell, Tony? What are you doing with her? I thought she was with her boyfriend."

"I thought so but she just came ten minutes ago and I couldn't let her go away."

"Understand. _Perfectly._" Tony grinned at him and then closed the door with a sigh of relief. 'Thank God.'

When he didn't come in the living room, Pepper called after him.

"Tony?"

No response.

"Ton-"She stopped in the middle of the sentence when she saw his shining eyes.

"Come sit." She ordered him.

He sat down on his couch but he closed his eyes.

"Tony? What's wrong?"

He still didn't open his eyes.

"Nothing. Something seems wrong?" He asked with his best trademark grin.

"Yes. Something _seems._"

"You shouldn't be here. You belong with him, Potts. Just go home and don't make me-"

She raised an eyebrow when he stopped.

Pepper played with the hair on his arm and when she looked at him, he was smiling. She let her hand easily down until she reached his.

Tony opened his eyes and when the air seemed to turn into grain, he took her hand and pulled her to him. When their lips met it was like all the stress disappeared from all the places. And Tony… well, he enjoyed this more than anything else but he wouldn't do this because she has a boyfriend and he doesn't want to make her quit because of him so he stopped, his eyes never leave hers.

"Go home." Was all he could manage to say.

He wanted so badly to kiss her again but he restrained himself. Of course he was the one who pulled her against him and kissed her but he knew he wasn't in control. He wanted her so badly so any other thing didn't matter anymore.

When he opened his eyes again he found her holding his gaze.

"Tony…"

Dark circles under his eyes and a few bruises still left on his forehead but none of them counted now when she was so close to him, her back turning into jelly only thinking of what just happened.

"I'm not dating him anymore." Pepper managed to say between breaths.

Tony's eyes went wide when his brain processed the information and his brows narrowed.

His hands were on her waist and hers on his shoulders and it was so damn kinky that Tony could feel himself boiling with desire to kiss her again. So he did.

She leaned down hoping he wouldn't reject her and she touched his lips in a gentle way, making him groan.

He pulled her even closer to him as he kissed the hell out of her. He didn't want to take things slowly, he wanted so much of her and those thoughts made him dizzy.

He sucked at her lower lip, making her open her mouth for him.

God, this was so perfect, she thought. His lips were so gently, his tongue playful and his mouth so wet. The kiss was full of passion from the both of them and it was growing even more passionate.

Not lust, just simply love shared between two people.

His hands lowered down onto her hips when she bit his lip, Tony laughed and put her down onto the couch.

"Go home, Potts. Relax. Take some days off, hell, maybe a week, month. However, just take your thoughts out of me. I don't deserve such attention from someone I've hurt."

He smirked.

"Even get a fuckbuddy."

She slapped him so hard, he forgot his name but when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

**More?**

**Review…**


	7. Chapter 7 Out of touch

Complicated

Author: devilishheat101

Rating: T

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Make me want to continue this piece of junk.

Chapter 7: Out of touch

Tony Stark stood nervously against the counter in his kitchen. The reason…he was punched literally in his gut by someone who he trusted in. Not to mention he was scared shitless by that woman.

"I was just kidding." He snorted through the phone.

"Yeah, everybody knows you were _kidding._"Rhodey yawned before putting the phone on speaker and tossed it onto his bed.

"Pass it through, platypus."

"Never, ever gonna get it." Rhodey said from the other line.

"You talkin' bullshit, Rhodey and you know exactly what I meant. And by the way, she's not dating that moron anymore."

Rhodey could feel Tony grinning like an idiot after he said those words.

"And you told her to get a _fuck_buddy, Tony." He paused for a dramatic effect. "Do you realize what your stupid mouth just managed to spat out?"

Tony pulled the scotch bottle to himself but the motion caused the bottle to slip from the counter and spill onto the floor with a bang.

"Fuck!"

He hung up not wanting to hear anything from his friend. He grabbed a towel from one of the stools and wiped the liquid. The smell of alcohol filled his lungs as he stood up to go take a shower.

"_Never, ever _gonna get it." He thought while tapping his arc reactor absently.

"We'll see that, won't we?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

After a while, Pepper decided to call Jay. It wasn't fair because she knew what she had just done with Tony was way beyond all her sanity but also she couldn't call it square and quit. It was her job anyway. To be honest, if she hadn't a boss as Tony, she wouldn't have accepted that post years ago. She dialed Jay's number as the thoughts of what happened last night still hunted her mind.

"H'lo?"

"Jay?"

"Yes…Pepper?"

Pepper sighed and looked in the mirror while putting her make-up.

"Can you just come here?" She sounded a little worn out but she wouldn't admit that she felt exactly like that.

She heard the sheets moving and a sigh.

"What happened, Pepper?"

"I'll wait."

Fifteen minutes later, Jay knocked at her door and waited for two seconds before Pepper appeared in the front of him wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt which made him whistle before entering her apartment.

"Hey." She said, leaning in and kissing the corner of his lips.

The taste, the smell and even the look of this man was completely different by the man she was used to. He tasted like chocolate or something else but combined with cigarettes and some energizing drink. He smelled like fresh citrus and he looked like a model.

"Thought we were…you know…" He started but Pepper didn't waste any time and pulled him against her.

With a shaky breath she closed the door behind them and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I hate myself." She stated nervously.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"Where did he know we had sex, Jay?" She asked in a usual tone.

He narrowed both his brows and looked at her ever more confused than before.

"Who?"

"Tony. Stark." She accentuated his name.

"You mean…aha. Your boss, isn't it?"

"Yes." She slipped her hand between them and unzipped his zipper, making him laugh.

"You're in a good mood, Potts." He told her playfully.

She pinched him and pushed him towards her fridge. He didn't seem to notice her intentions because he was far too busy to touch her bottom. She frowned at him but managed to giggle a little.

"Close your eyes." She said in a very girlish tone.

"Mhmmmm…"

Pepper took some ice and jammed into his boxers.

She laughed a bit when he opened his eyes instinctively when the ice touched his most intimate part.

"Whoa. Pepper _whatareyoudoing_?"

"Cooling you off." She replied as a manner-of-fact watching him struggling to get the ice from his pants.

"Thank you for that beautiful night." She rasped out while simply opening the door for him.

She didn't seem to notice that Tony was standing in the front of her door with his right hand raised up to knock at her door. She watched Jay taking the last parts of the ice from his pants and him, running like a deer from her hungry look.

When he noticed Tony looking oddly at him his jaw dropped suddenly.

"You!" He pointed at Tony who raised an eyebrow.

When he pointed at Tony, Pepper's eyes flew immediately in the direction of his hand, their eyes locking for a moment before Tony turned his gaze to Jay who was red of anger.

"I knew it was him, Pepper. I noticed the tension between you two since his recovering. _Damn._" He swore.

She looked once again at Tony who was fidgeting with his fingers.

When he looked in her eyes, Pepper knew the truth.

_God damn him! _

"What do you mean, Jay?"

"You two…are tensionated. You act like two lovers." He smirked.

They both looked at Jay who opened his mouth but when nothing came out Tony sighed.

"You do not have any rights to question my assistant about what she's been doing or not with me. If you do not step out from her apartment in less than three seconds, I'm going to call security and see how's that going to affect your judgment, Mr. Benz."

When he didn't move Tony walked towards him with an unspeakable anger.

"If you dare from now on to send me videos or photos with your all so-called one night stands, I'll assure you we we'll be seeing each other… and it will not be a pleasant meeting." He quipped.

Jay stared at him for a moment or two and then met Pepper's gaze.

"Have a good evening." He said between his teeth.

Tony let his eyes down, looking at his shoes and then turned around and left Pepper alone on the hallway.

"Tony?" She called after a moment of fog in her mind.

"I'll be out of town for a couple of days, Potts. I just passed by and I thought you should know."

She sighed and put her fingers over her heart.

"Look…" He said not turning. "I'm sorry. Take your time and you're free to leave me whenever you want." She couldn't pick what matters the most in his words. The pain or the way his words sounded? He was hurt and in pain and only God knows whatever else, but she closed her eyes.

"Tony…"

When she opened her eyes he was gone.

**Reviews. I suppose you're used to my style…reviews and then the story. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 La vie en rose

Complicated

Chapter 8: La vie en rose

London was beautiful as usually. All those streets full of tourists and even local people were quite specific.

The people never acted like this, not even when her majesty was waving at them. Not even when someone very important was there.

They acted like this because Tony Stark was throwing a party on his yacht down the Thames.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark?" A shy girl asked.

"Stark. Tony Stark."He wasn't James Bond. He was Tony Stark and he must have another way to present himself, he thought.

"It's 9 pm."

He nodded and when she didn't answer him he sighed.

"So?"

She blinked once and cleared her throat.

"You told me yesterday at the phone that you intend on calling her majesty."

"Yeah, I've changed my mind. Just…don't disturb me and if you really need to…" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because his phone rang.

"Oh screw it!"

"Understood? Do NOT disturb."

The girl giggled and returned to the main cabin.

The party went great as assumed and just because he had just told his assistant that she can leave him whenever she wanted, made his stomach clench.

Those four little bimbos made him feel like the old Tony and he really hated that feeling but he was at a safe distance from Pepper and nothing and no one could tell the difference.

It was past midnight when the party was over and when Tony finally collapsed on the top of his king-sized bed in his cabin breathing deeply to calm his nerves down.

_If she quits I won't have anyone left._

_You're my everything. And I screwed it up, as always. Got a chance, you lunatic and you fucked it._

It was three o'clock in the morning and the phone rang once again, making Tony wince and he sat up quickly. He looked at the caller's ID and was surprised to see Pepper's photo and number under it.

He opened the phone quickly, ignoring his shallow breath and the giant lump in his throat.

"Got a nice reason to wake me up, Miss Potts?"

"I quit."

He didn't say anything. He just stood there grinning like an idiot before he heard the click that meant the final act.

I really, really want to end this here. If you know… want anything else, want them together back again you should really, really review this. Means a lot to me :D


	9. Chapter 9 Coming back to you

Chapter 9: Coming Back To You ( The final one)

A/N: This part is NC-17. Sorry about the long delay. I'm trying to catch up with this story. Thanks for reading and I'd like to hear your opinions about this.

Tony was stirring in his chair as the plane began to roll on the runway. He looked at his watch and frowned when he saw what time really was. It was five and something in the morning and exactly two hours since Pepper told him she was quitting. The first thing he wanted to do was to get drunk as soon as possible, but seeing as the bar was empty 'what the fuck?' he had given up on his most brilliant idea. Then he had called his pilot and told him to get the plane ready in an hour or so, because there was no way he was letting her go without a fight.

_I should call Jarvis, tell him to activate protocol: quitting. Maybe she hasn't left her apartment yet or, if I'm lucky maybe she's at the mansion. _

Tony took out his brand new Nokia N97 from Ebay, typed the code he usually used to talk to his AI. After the first ring the familiar British voice answered.

"Where's Pepper?"

"_She's just arrived at the mansion, sir." _

"Good." Tony replied, letting out a small breath. "Activate _protocol: quitting._ And wait for me to get there."

"_Certainly, sir." _

He knew what he said was harsh but he wanted her, and like any jealous man he acted on instinct. And his instinct didn't change all that much since he had come back from Afghanistan. Telling her to get a fuck-buddy wasn't the best option around. _Fuck_, he knew he should've kept his mouth closed instead of saying that sarcastic comment. Not after what they've been going through.

The time passed quickly and now the plane was getting ready to land on the Edwards Air Force Base runway. It was the best option, considering the hour and the reason. Happy was waiting for him - the black limo parked on the tarmac.

Tony mumbled a few words in his phone as he got in the car.

"Home please."

"Yes sir."

On the ride to his mansion his phone received a new text message from Jarvis.

'_Miss Potts has asked me to inform you that she will be calling the police if she doesn't receive any information on why she's being held hostage.'_

"Good lord." He exclaimed as he hit the call button without any other thoughts.

"Tony Stark, why the hell am I being held hostage in your living room?"

"Pepper you are not leaving me."

"I'm sorry, Tony. But I have to."

"No." He didn't recognize his own voice. He was barely keeping his mind under control. There were so many things he wanted to tell her right then.

"Please let go."

"No, Pepper. I'm on my way… I'll be there in five minutes, just please don't do anything… I just want to…"

"I know what you're trying to do, Tony. But it seems that you always fuck up things, and I think I'm just tired of your behavior."

"Pepper, I want to change. I promise I can do better than that-"

His words were cut off by Pepper who was whispering his name softly.

"The look you had on your face and the hurt in your eyes. That was just you pretending, wasn't it?"

"I just want to talk to you when I'll be-"

"Just tell me. Please. I have to know this."

"No. I was _not _pretending. How can you _tell _that when you were the one fucking Jay when I was in the hospital room?" He was screaming, no longer talking. He risked a brief glance at Happy who was looking suspiciously through the mirror.

"Well, _thank you_. And for the record I wasn't _fucking_ Jay when you were in the hospital room, Tony. Do you really think I could do that to you? Do you _really _think that I don't care at all about your feelings? I might know that you don't do love but you're usually more interested in your own belongings, Tony."

Tony couldn't speak. He was overwhelmed. All of this – he should have known better that Pepper wouldn't do that to him. He meant a lot for her and he was just a fool thinking that she doesn't love him back. That's what he thought.

"I just thought you didn't love me back." He said and hung up with a heavy heart.

Five minutes after the limo was parked at the front of the mansion. Tony murmured an excuse to Happy while he got down of the luxurious car. It took him a little while for his eyes to readjust to the blinding sun.

He walked calmly to the door and entered his mansion with slow steps. He knew Pepper was probably waiting for him in the living room, so he chose to avoid that specific part of his house. He was half-way the road to his workshop as he heard her broken voice.

"I _did _love you back."

He stopped dead in his tracks, his breath harsh. He _stopped _thinking. He acted on his instincts.

Tony spun around so fast it was confusing and he strode the few steps between them with three large steps. He crashed her lips hard against hers, his hands fumbling for the buttons of her blouse. He'd expected hesitance, even rejection but when her petite hands came and peeled the tie off his neck he growled in passion.

They clutched at each others clothes until Tony grabbed her hips roughly and pushed her into the direction of the stairs. He groaned as she grinds her hips into his - his cock rock hard. She could feel him smile against her lips as she kissed him teasingly.

They lost more clothes on their way to his bedroom. The room was impossibly bright and it was hard for his eyes to readjust.

"Please turn the shades off, Jarvis." He told his AI in a raspy tone.

The room was suddenly very dark, the only visible light coming from the arc reactor embedded in his chest. She touched the scars around the metal shell and sighed as he laid her on the center of the king-sized bed.

God, he was so hard he could swear he hurt. With shaking hands he opened the drawer and let out a mighty growl.

"I'm sorry, Pepper. It's just that I think I've run out of condoms." He spoke the last word with an absent voice.

Instead of growling or groaning or even moaning Pepper giggled.

"I pretty much thought that was going to happen." She said as a matter of fact.

"But you don't need to worry. I'm on the pill."

Tony growled in happiness as he lunched himself forward until she was in his embrace. He wanted to spend the entire morning studying her. He wanted to kiss and lick everything about her porcelain skin.

Instead he placed himself between her legs, his lips kissing her through her black panties. Pepper moaned as she felt his lips there and whispered an urgent 'please'.

With quick hands he disposed her of her panties and with trembling lips he brought them to her wetness. She gasped and clutched at his thick hair, keeping him there.

She doesn't know how much she stood there panting as Tony continued to tease her by licking, sucking and even thrusting two fingers into her hot opening. She doesn't know how much time passed before he let her come against his slick fingers.

He slowly withdraws his fingers from her and licks them with a groan. She looks at him through heavy-lidded eyes and she doesn't see him quite well because of the darkness surrounding them, but she hears his shallow breath.

With a quick move he is at the top of her, his right hand coming up to her neck as the other one drifts to her hip. He sinks into her slowly, feeling nothing but the connection between them two when he's entirely buried into her wet heat. She clutches at his shoulder, her nails digging into the muscles on his back. He groans as he starts to thrust slow and deep. He's amazed at how Pepper reacts to him, her own hips meeting his as the pleasure starts to build in their bodies.

The pleasure accentuates with every single thrust. He kisses her slowly, her tongue caressing his lips as he moves his body against hers. He grabs her hip more roughly and thrusts deeper, making love to her with a passion he's never shown before for anything, not even the amazing Iron Man suit. She comes with his name spilling from her swollen lips and it's the urgency in her voice that hurts but also heals him.

Tony looks at her, his mouth slightly opened as he slams into her, hard.

"I love – I love you." He manages to say just before he's screaming her name and clutches her to him through his hard orgasm.

He doesn't know how much he simply rested his sore body on hers, but he didn't care. They were together and that's what mattered.

They fell asleep not long after he had pulled her into his arms, both snuggled perfectly into their warm cocoon.

And _yeah, _they whispered 'I love you' just before they fell asleep. That's exactly how this worked for both of them – and it was perfect. She didn't leave him and they _finally _accepted that they cannot live without each other so they remained together, all the mistakes in the past were forgotten and she was always there for him when he came back from a mission, worried but proud of the man he had become. They would always make love after he came home from a mission, bruised but happy – and the most important thing, they whispered 'I love you' at the end of every single lovemaking session.

End


End file.
